Automated means for collecting meter data typically involves a fixed wireless network. Devices such as, for example, repeaters and gateways are permanently affixed on rooftops and pole-tops and strategically positioned to receive data from enhanced meters fitted with radio-transmitters. Typically, these transmitters operate in the 902-928 MHz range and employ Frequency Hopping Spread Spectrum (FHSS) technology to spread the transmitted energy over a large portion of the available bandwidth.
Data is transmitted from the meters to the repeaters and gateways and ultimately communicated to a central location. In addition, other information is transmitted to and from the meters, such as configuration and programming information. The network bandwidth over which this data and information is communicated is often limited. Thus, the data and information may be broken into chunks. A problem with this is that the data and information needs to be verified as meter operation and billing data may be greatly affected by inaccuracies. Another problem is that meter settings often need to be committed in a single programming session. Breaking data into chunks does not allow for all settings to be communicated in a single session.
Thus, while existing fixed wireless systems have reduced the need for human involvement in the daily collection of meter data and information, there is a need to improve upon how data is communicated in the fixed wireless systems.